


Changes

by Velace



Series: Random Moments [27]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anti-CS, Dark!Emma, F/F, Father|Daughter BROTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: As the Dark One, Emma cuts Hook loose. Charming approves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't sure what to rate this, but I think a T works given Emma's less than... uh, fluffy? thoughts.

"Love, listen to me…"

_Flick, stand, lunge._ It would be so easy, Emma thinks, to summon her father's sword and run it straight through his stomach. She won't. She could, but she won't. For one, her father is on the other side of the door to her office and for two—well, Henry likely wouldn't approve of her murdering someone like that in cold blood, regardless of how he feels about Killian.

She can hear him now. _"I know he's an egotistical creep, but you're better than that, ma."_ She is better than that, that's the whole problem. She has allowed this thing between them to go on for way too long and now that she's trying to end it, he's reverted to being… himself, and still she can't kill him.

What she ever saw in him is becoming less obvious the more she lets him try to convince her she's making a mistake. At first he was just this mysterious asshole that she thought was kind of hot, then she became the Dark One and suddenly, whatever appeal he used to have is gone. It was nice to be wanted and all, and maybe it's the darkness talking, but she realizes she deserves better than this—this weak-willed, pathetic puppy dog who has to rely on a woman to be a decent person.

Really. She knows she's always had a thing for the bad boys—and the occasional girl—but this is just sad. Killian Jones may have once been a dreaded pirate captain but in the here and now, he's simply a boy stuck in a grown up body and hoping the one woman who gives him the time of day might one day give him time in her pants.

It pains her to think that at some point in her life she had actually found the vomit coming from his mouth to be charming. Sleazy come-ons and disgusting one liners aside, when he tries, he isn't halfway bad but even then, this is not a man she should ever have considered getting to know, let alone date.

"… good together, Swan. I love you and I know you love me, I felt it."

"You felt it," she snorts. "Oh I know exactly where you _felt_ it, Jones." She stands, no longer in the mood to humour his inability to accept rejection with even a small semblance of dignity. "We're done here."

Lifting the black leather jacket from the back of her chair, she strides from the room with his calls at her back and pauses in front of David who looks up with a hesitant smile. "I'm going to grab some lunch. Want anything?"

"A decent coffee would be nice," he says before his eyes dart somewhere behind her and he stands. She glances over a shoulder to see Killian and watches the way his nostrils flare before he takes a step back, turns, and storms out of the office.

"Maybe a sandwich," David adds, returning to his seat. "Preferably something with ham."

Emma smirks. She can be oblivious at times, but even she isn't blind to what just happened. "The over-protective Dad routine is even more unnecessary now than it was before," she reminds him. "But thanks."

"Being the Dark One doesn't absolve you from being my daughter," he counters with a relieved grin. Emma may be able to fight her battles far better than he ever could, but it will be a cold day in hell before he gives up the rights she returned to him as her father; to protect his little girl. "But you're welcome."

He never did like that pirate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ADDENDUM to the original prompt: Regina makes her move, or at least tries to.

Regina smiles as she spies the handless wonder through the mirror. She was debating with herself whether she should bring Emma lunch and wanted to see if the woman was busy, only to feel her stomach recoil at what she perceived an intimate moment. Her stomach had calmed as soon as she listened in on the one-sided conversation going on in the Sheriff's office, and her smile only widens with each passing second.

If the scowl Emma wears is any indication, then the surprisingly flowery words flowing from the pirate's mouth are having the exact opposite effect he intends.

It warms her heart, truly.

With Robin gone (her own choice this time) she has had ample time to consider her relationship with the other mother of her son. Earlier that week, the three of them sat down to dinner and, while it had floored her at the time, Emma spent a majority of the visit _flirting_ with her, of all things.

She has no idea why. She would never dare ask, but the fact of the matter is she has not been able to think of anything else. Emma had lingered long after Henry went to bed and though it never progressed beyond anything more than flirting, that didn't stop her mind from going there all on its own.

Now, she stands as a voyeur to what she imagines could be a heartbreaking moment, if only the man about to receive a face full of rejection wasn't Hook. Alas, it is, and she is unashamed of the sudden giddiness bubbling to the surface, begging to be released in the form of what can only be described as a downright evil cackle.

Darkness is a heady temptation, and combined with one Emma Swan, Regina is helpless to resist. She had thought about it in the past. Them. Two mothers, destined to raise a son together. She didn't much like the thought of Fate (especially not after the whole Soulmate nonsense) but—her? Emma? Meant to be?

Well. Who knows?

What Regina does know is that the thought of Miss Swan sprawled beneath her in the throes of pleasure has to be the number one on her list of: Sights to See Before I Die. In fact, if she is being honest with herself, it was number one long before the Dark One took up residence within their Savior.

Less likely, certainly but after their night together, her chances look to have improved drastically. Looking back to the mirror, the room is now empty and she directs her magic to the main office where she sees Charming and Emma conversing.

_"The over-protective Dad routine is even more unnecessary now than it was before," Emma teases her father. "But thanks."_

_"Being the Dark One doesn't absolve you from being my daughter," he counters, grinning. "But you're welcome."_

Regina curses the thought of having missed the opportunity to witness idiot number two stand up to Captain Guyliner, but bites her lip as she watches Emma saunter out of the room. It takes approximately zero point four seconds before she decides to leap, and appears in front of the Dark One in a plume of smoke.

Emma pauses, unfazed by her sudden appearance. "Madam Mayor," she drawls softly. "Come to join your Sheriff for lunch?"

Mouth dry as Regina takes a moment to appreciate the blonde's improved fashion choice consisting entirely of black leather, her eyes snap up at the question and her brow furrows. She huffs. "Would it kill you to let me speak first for a change?"

With a shrug, Emma replies, "We could risk it, but then where's the fun in that? Are you joining me for lunch or not?"

"Fine," Regina concedes with feigned annoyance. She follows Emma from the station, a poorly hidden pout on her lips as a dark little chuckle seeps beneath her skin and buries itself in the pit of her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel better now.


End file.
